


Set Them Up

by FriendLey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College AU, Comedy, F/M, Matchmaking, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Week, Pepperony Week 2020, PepperonyWeek20, outsider's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: In order to enjoy their Spring Break, Peter Parker and Harley Keener hatch a plan to get their terror professors together.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Set Them Up

**Author's Note:**

> College AU with a Set It Up (film) twist.

Harley noisily dropped a stack of books on the table, earning him some murderous glances from students nearby.

“Harley Keener, can’t you read?” asked his study buddy, Peter Parker, who was pointing at something behind him.

Harley turned.

PLEASE MAINTAIN SILENCE was written in capital letters on a sign behind him. Harley gave Peter a deadpan stare. “Do I look like I care when we’ve got THIS MUCH work to do? And two weeks before spring break too.” Harley sat on the chair across from Peter and rested his head on the table, the stack of books concealing his pitiful face from Peter.

Peter reached out and slid the stack aside and regarded his best friend with a sympathetic look. “You know, I heard a lot of the seniors saying Stark wasn’t this bad when they had him. I wonder what changed.”

Harley propped his elbows on the table and cupped his chin with his hands. “I’ll tell you what: he isn’t getting laid anymore. Last year, he had a girlfriend and was _so_ in love with her he hardly gave out any homework.”

“Whaaaat?” said Peter, “Meanwhile, we’re out here trying to make Stark’s robot _and_ do Potts’ written outputs?”

“I know, right?” grumbled Harley. Tony Stark, previously a Chill Prof but now a Terror Prof, was their professor for Robotics class while Virginia Potts, not a Terror Prof but a Heavy Requirements Prof, taught their Management Engineering class. Having those two in one semester simply drained all of Harley and Peter’s energy. “Those two could really use a love life.”

Then both Harley and Peter shared a look—a look that said they just had a lightbulb light up in their heads.

Peter wore a grin on his face. “You don’t suppose…”

Harley nodded mischievously. “She’s exactly his type!”

“And you’re her beadle*,” Peter pointed out. “And I’m his.”

Harley stood up in excitement. “We can get them together. Make their paths cross.” He snapped. “Like that movie Set It Up!”

Peter rose too. “And they’ll be so in love, they’ll be kinder to us and we can enjoy spring break in peace!”

They both celebrated with a cry and a high-five. 

Several heads turned in their direction and in unison shushed them.

Peter and Harley immediately sat back down, faces blushing.

“We need a plan,” Peter whispered.

_…_

“Mr. Stark, I left your copy of the new lab manual in your cubby hole,” said Peter, poking his head in Stark’s office.

Stark barely even looked away from his screen. He only grunted and waved Peter away.

Peter quickly ran out of the Engineering Department before Stark found out what he did. Peter, in fact, did not leave the lab manual in the cubby hole.

Peter pulled out his phone and texted Harley. “Bait set.”

Meanwhile, in the Management Department, Harley glanced down at the copy of Stark’s lab manual in his hand. He slid it back inside a brown envelope and gave it to the secretary.

“Hi. This is for Ms. Potts’ Management Engineering class. I’m supposed to leave it in her cubby hole, but it won’t fit.”

“Oh, no problem. She’ll be back to take a lunch break. I’ll make sure to pass it on.”

“Thanks!” said Harley, flashing the secretary an innocent smile. If only she knew it wasn’t Potts’ readings inside the envelope.

Walking out of the department, Harley sent Peter a text, “Me too. We just need to see them in action.”

Harley met Peter at the bench right across the Management Building. They were far enough that Potts wouldn’t notice them but close enough to see if she had returned.

“What time is it?”

“11:44,” Peter told Harley. “You said Potts’ last class ends at 11:30. She should be on her way by now.”

“And Stark will no doubt be on _his_ way to return _her_ readings. Nice idea, switching his manual with her readings, by the way.”

Peter’s eyebrows danced up and down smugly. Then he nudged Harley in the side. “She’s coming.”

They could easily spot Ms. Potts’ red hair from the distance. She waved at the guard at the entrance of the department and disappeared behind the doors.

Harley looked around, trying to spot if Stark was also on the move. Beside him Peter jiggled his leg in anticipation.

“There!” Harley pointed.

Stark just rounded a corner and was now heading for the Management Building, Potts’ readings in one hand.

Peter relaxed beside him. “Now, all we have to do is wait.”

Minutes passed and the two young men started wondering if their plan had somehow backfired.

“What if they fight and we’re left with an even more moody Stark and a terrifying Potts?” Peter said, mulling his fears out loud.

But it was all moot because Harley straightened as Potts and Stark walked out of the building. Together. Smiling.

Harley grabbed Peter’s arm and shook him. “Are you seeing this?”

“I’m seeing it! I’m seeing it!”

The two shared a celebratory hug.

In the Monday that followed, Stark did something he’s never done since he first became Peter and Harley’s robotics teacher. He dismissed them early.

“Looks like someone woke up the right side of the bed today,” said Harley, snickering.

“Or someone woke up with the right _person_ in bed today,” Peter rephrased, grinning manically.

Harley frowned and stuck out his tongue in aversion. “Dude, I don’t want to imagine him and Potts doing the deed. Ew.”

“You’re right.” Peter cringed too, in full agreement with him. “Forget I said anything. But I still can’t believe it! He didn’t even get mad at me for giving him the wrong lab manual. _It’s okay, Parker. Everyone makes mistakes.”_

Even in their Management Engineering class, Potts made the unexpected announcement of moving the deadline of their paper. “You kids should enjoy spring break.”

Peter and Harley joined their class in cheers.

“We’re kind of good at this whole matchmaking thing, huh?” said Harley.

...

The days that came after were blissful and sometimes even comical.

Stark’s mood shifted 180 degrees. He cracked jokes in class, even made references to pop culture. There was even one time he sat in Peter and Harley’s Management Engineering class and asked questions that definitely bordered on flirting.

Majority of the class found Potts and Stark’s PDA cute and adorable while Peter and Harley, although they were glad the two got on so well, wished they’d just stop it.

“Mom and dad are at it again,” Peter groaned, shutting his eyes when they passed the couple giggling near the library.

Eventually, spring break came and Harley and Peter were able to enjoy their break in peace.

Harley sighed in satisfaction, sipping on his can of soda. This was the life. Girls. Beach. No papers, no robots, nuthin’. Just him and the sea and—

“Harley!” There was something in the way that Peter’s voice shook that made Harley open his eyes.

“What?”

Peter was staring straight ahead, at a couple holding hands and walking across from them.

“What are they doing here?” Harley asked, stunned. Stark always professed a dislike for public beaches. He said it smelled like cheap alcohol and sweat, especially during the break. But apparently, he didn’t mind it anymore because why else would he and Potts be here.

“Maybe they also want to enjoy spring break?” Peter suggested.

Stark and Potts were lying on their beach towels now and the latter handed the former a bottle. Peter and Harley then stared in horror as Stark began rubbing sun tan lotion over Potts’ body.

Peter and Harley immediately looked away, cringing. It was one thing getting your two teachers together and seeing them make lovey-dovey eyes at each other around campus. But seeing them together _outside_ of school was just a no-no.

“We need to get out of here,” said Peter, looking like he had the interaction imprinted in his brain and couldn't stop seeing it.

Harley’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Why? We were here first. If anyone needs to leave it’s those two.”

Peter sighed. He looked back at the couple again and quickly turned away, cheeks red.

Harley frowned at him. “What’s wrong with your face?”

“Don’t look,” said Peter, shaking his head quickly. “Don’t do it.”

Harley ignored his friend and looked at the direction of their teachers. His eyes widened and he quickly got up. “Yeah. We’re leaving.”

Harley and Peter were fine with their teachers dating. But they really drew a line at seeing them make out.

…

Or seeing them hold hands around campus.

…

Or seeing them _feed_ each other in the cafeteria.

...

“Hey, you two!” said Quill, a senior student, joining Peter and Harley in their table at the library. “How’s it going? I heard Stark’s giving your batch a hard time.”

“Not anymore,” said Peter. “He’s got a girlfriend and they’re getting married. He’ll be in a good mood until graduation!”

“To be honest, it’s quite sickening seeing them hold hands and kiss on campus like they’re a bunch of teenagers.” Harley shuddered as he recalled that one time they both emerged from a consultation room with Stark’s clothes rumpled and Potts fixing her hair. Harley had to pass by the university chapel just to feel better. 

Across from him Peter nodded his agreement. They were getting real tired of Mom and Dad.

Quill placed a hand on the table, eyes wide. “He’s getting married?

Peter and Harley gave him a confused look.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Quill looked around warily. He leaned close to them and said in a low voice, “You didn’t hear it from me, okay? But Stark was jilted at the altar a year ago. He’s been a dickhead ever since. For him to get married _again,_ man, he must really like the woman.” Then, Quill laughed. “But at least he’ll be nicer to you guys.”

“Yeah, unless he gets his heart broken again,” said Peter, his mind immediately jumping to worst-case scenarios.

Harley shot him a glare and then rapped his knuckles on the table twice. “Don’t say that! You’ll jinx it.”

“Come on, Peter, don’t be so negative,” Quill agreed. “How long has Stark been dating the woman, do you know?”

“Not long,” Harley answered.

“Two months,” Peter stated. “Which now that I’ve said it, worries me because what kind of marriage lasts when you’ve only known each other for _two months?”_

Quill shrugged. “I don’t know. Hey, maybe they’re really meant to be for each other.”

“Shouldn’t we do something about this?” Peter asked Harley.

Harley craned his neck back. “ _We?_ Why _we?_ ”

“Because _we’re_ the ones who set them up.”

Quill glanced between them and then stood up. He patted them on the back and wished them luck. “My advice: leave them alone.” Then, he left.

“We should make them think twice about this,” Peter said to Harley, ignoring Quill’s suggestion.

Harley shook his head, refusing to even entertain the idea. For one thing, they can’t just involve themselves in their professors’ _budding_ love life. For another, how would they even make them reconsider a marriage?

“Look,” Harley said to Peter, “They’re both adults. If their marriage fails, it’s their fault they rushed into it. Not ours.”

“I get _that_ but think of the students who have to deal with Jackass Stark again if they get divorced.”

“Then it’s _their_ problem. _They_ have to find Stark another girlfriend.”

“You know he’s gonna be our Research Professor next semester, right? _We’ll_ be the poor students dealing with the fallout. We can’t let them get married without thinking this through!”

Harley scratched his head. He hated it when Peter Parker made _some_ sense. “Ugh! What do you have in mind?”

…

Peter waited until all of Potts’ students had left her class before going inside the classroom. “Hi, Ms. Potts.”

“Oh, hey, Pete. “ The professor paused in clearing her things away from the desk and faced Peter.

“May I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure.”

Peter took a deep breath and said, “Ms. Potts, are you sure you want to marry Mr. Stark?

His teacher blinked a couple of times. “Excuse me?”

“I know. It’s none of my business but as Mr. Stark’s beadle, I have to tell you that he’s very fragile. He may not seem like it on the outside, but he’s a real softy who doesn’t handle heartbreak very well. For instance, did you know that he was once left behind in an altar by a heartless woman? Ever since that moment, he became one of the most terrifying teachers in Engineering. Frankly, he’s such a terror, we used to call him Jackass Stark, pardon my French—”

“That wasn’t French.”

“—but when you guys got together, he became a changed man. He was kind and started giving us bonus questions on lab exams. He cracked jokes! He didn’t even schedule make-up classes that would last six hours anymore! He says ‘please’ and ‘thank you.’ I just… I’m worried about Mr. Stark. And you guys are getting married after knowing each other for only two months. I think you guys are rushing into this and I don’t want Mr. Stark to get hurt again.”

Potts folded her arms across her chest and eyed Peter. “What are you trying to say? That I’m gonna hurt him?”

“No! That’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m saying you guys should just continue to date, you know, get to know each other more before you decide to get married. Marriage is a sacred thing. It isn’t something you should go into lightly.”

Potts gave him a curt nod and said, “I appreciate you watching out for your professor, Mr. Parker." Peter winced at the use of his last name. "But you should really refrain from butting into things that aren’t any of your concern.” She resumed clearing her things away and Peter feared she’d leave before he could fully convince her.

“But it is our concern!” he blurted out. “The wellbeing of Mr. Stark affects my quality of education and—”

“Parker.”

Peter froze.

“Turn around and look at me, Parker,” Stark demanded.

Peter gulped and turned around. A firm-looking Stark stood at the doorway. Harley, looking as scared as Peter did, stood right behind Stark.

“Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“I appreciate what you and Mr. Keener are trying to do for me and Ms. Potts, but trust me when I say Ms. Potts and I aren’t rushing into this.”

A scoff came out of Peter before he could stop himself. Harley shook his head, trying to get him to shut up. But Peter wouldn’t have it.

“You guys have only been dating for two months!”

Stark walked over to him and Peter was almost sure the guy was going to punch him. Instead, he stood by Potts’ side and took her hand. He had a soft look on his face that he only ever wore when she was around. “That’s true. But we were also previously together for about… how many years were we together before we broke up? Seven?”

Potts nodded.

“Se—Seven?” Peter could barely bring his jaw back up. He glanced back to Harley who looked just as surprised as him.

“Seven and two months total if you don’t count the break up,” Stark added, grinning smugly.

“You mean you guys were—“

“Uh-huh.”

“Then that means…” Peter’s eyed Potts accusingly. “But she left you at the altar! She got cold feet! How could you get back together?”

Stark’s eyes flashed dangerously and Peter feared he may have crossed a line this time. “Peter, I know you care about me but she’s not going to hurt me again. Pep, you don’t need to explain.”

Potts shook her head and insisted that she wanted to. “I left him because I was scared. But I’m not anymore. We’ve decided to do things properly now.”

“I…”

Potts went on. “Actually, we have you guys to thank. If you two didn’t purposefully switch my readings with his lab manual, we would’ve continued ignoring each other. Him out of spite and me because… well, I didn’t have the courage to approach him.” She sheepishly looked at Stark who almost seemed to melt under her gaze.

“Purposeful—no.” Harley shook his head, coming up beside Peter. “That wasn’t on purpose.”

Stark laughed. “You really want us to believe the two of you are stupid enough to receive the wrong documents from the photocopying station? The two of you who are at the top of my class?”

“We—”

“I—”

“I thought so. And because of your involvement in my love life I’m going to let you two get away with the nosy shit you’re pulling here and ask that you two leave me and my fiancé alone from now on.”

Harley nodded, recognizing that their professors were willing to let this slide just this once. “Right. Definitely.” He grabbed Peter by the back of his shirt and began pulling him out of the room.

“But wait! Do we get invites to the—”

“No.”

“Okay. That’s fair. Congrats on the wedding!”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are unfamiliar or use a different term, a beadle is a student who acts as the teacher’s assistant. They reserve classrooms, make photocopies of readings, check the attendance. They’re usually chosen by professors to do the job or the students volunteer to do it.
> 
> Harley and Peter are idiots. That is all.


End file.
